1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for generating a partial product for a polynomial operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices and a variety of multimedia devices may require operations of transcendental functions, such as the trigonometric function, the logarithm, and the exponential function, as well as basic operations, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. The complex transcendental functions may be designed to be decomposed into the basic operations to be easily-processed in a stage of compiling software. However, such decompositions may take a far longer period of time, compared to performing the transcendental functions in a dedicated processing unit mounted in a processor. Since processing time for image information serves as a barometer of performance of an image processing device, processors with dedicated processing units have been utilized to perform transcendental functions in processing the image information.
To process the transcendental functions in a digital device, multiplication and addition operations may be performed. A result of a transcendental function may be obtained from polynomial expansion. The polynomial may be made up of several monomials, each being constructed from the multiplication of a constant and several variables. In light of more basic operations, the polynomial may be formed by a series of operations of multiplication and a sum of the multiplication results. A multiplication operation as a basic arithmetic operation requires a long period of processing time. Thus, reducing the processing time for a multiplication operation may result in decreasing an entire processing time for a polynomial expansion, thereby allowing the implementation of a faster digital device.